All I ask
by LadyPalma
Summary: The night before Haymitch leaves with Katniss to 12 after the end of the war. The meaning behind Haymitch's "Don't be a stranger". / Set in Mockinjgay movie-canon. Based on Adele's song "All I ask" and written for a prompt on tumblr.


**_All I ask_**

 _Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is_

 _If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?_

* * *

It was over. Capitol City was defeated, Snow was dead, Coin was dead and the Hunger Games were finally over, once and for all. Isn't this exactly what they had all been fighting and praying for? Effie Trinket asked herself just that, while looking out the window of the room she had been given. She should have been happy that her side was the winner one, she should have felt relieved that the people she wanted to protect the most were safe… But no, instead she could only percieve a great sense of emptyness and loneliness growing inside her and she didn't know how to cope with that.

Because, in truth, this was exactly the problem: it was really over.

Katniss and Haymitch were returning to District 12 the morning after and Peeta would have soon followed them, but what about her? Everything was changed for her now, she didn't have a role anymore, she didn't have a "back" to go to – not a place, not a person. She was like that starsless sky she was staring at, since her own stars were leaving - leaving _her_ \- and without even making any concrete sound. As Effie was finally realizing the core of the problem, she couldn't help the silent tear that escaped her eyes and she was sure there would have been way more to come, if she hadn't spotted a very well-known figure outside. But she did see him and so, without thinking too much about it – her exceptionally loosen hair was a proof of that -, she just went out and walked in spite of the cold air, until she came into his view.

Haymitch, what are you drinking? she couldn't help but inquire and couldn't help the reproaching tone either.

He turned around quickly, almost spilling whatever drink he had in hand and looked completely startled for more than what the surprise of the unexpected visit could justify. She was showing herself to him without any make-up or any sort of wig and she was utterly beautiful. He didn't dare to point that out though, because he was still perfectly sober after all.

Just orange juice, sweetheart he simply said instead, hinting a quite disgusted face while taking another sip from the glass. What about you, instead? You are dressed a little too light for a nighttime stroll… he added then, taking that as an excuse to give another look at her, focusing now on her body only covered in a simple and colourless (but still rather revealing) night gown.

Effie frowned a little for a second, and then he next one her eyes were widened and her arms pressed against her chest as a naive attempt to cover herself – both from the cold and from his stare. Oh, I didn't realize that, I couldn't sleep and I saw you standing outside drinking and I just… You made a hard job cleaning yourself and you can't now let all your efforts go to waste. I won't be there to control you, you know? You have to learn to take care of yourself on your own now and….

Take a breathe, Effie. It is just an orange juice, really he repeated, interrupting her with an unexpected affectionated smile. And then, while she was recommending him to take care of himself, he reduced the distance between them enough to take care of her instead. Here, take this before you catch a cold. And he handed her his coat, wrapping it around her, covering her now even more than necessary. With his hands on her arms, he took another look at her… With her real features, with no Capitol crap on and wearing his own clothes: for a moment, he really thought that that was an image he would have liked to see everyday. But then, he let the magic flew away from his mind and only cleared his troat, bringing himself back to reality.

What's wrong? Is there something you wanna tell me?

She looked down at her own hands and then at his hands, still resting on her arms. In that contact, she felt a warmth she have never experienced before and she could swear that that inner emptiness was gone for a moment.

There is something actually, but I'm afraid to ask she finally sighed, hinting a nervous smile.

Oh well, you do really sound afraid, sweetheart Haymitch joked, but squeezed her arms a bit more as attempt of comfort in the meanwhile. Com'on, you can ask me anything, you know I'm a hard man to scandalize.

You – you and the kids - are leaving and it's selfish but I'm going to miss so much having you around. We – _you and I_ – have grown closer and closer lately and now that we have finally understood each other, I don't want to break the connection we have established. All I ask is that we don't lose what we have, Haymitch.

After her words spoken more as a plea, Haymitch just stared at her for several seconds. He was surprised, incredulously surprised, pleasantly suprised. All the different shades of the same feeling reflected on his face and finally, when a smirk was on it, he drew her closer, welcoming her in his arms and placing a kiss on her real hair. The borders of "what we have" were risking to become a little more unstable now, but still not enough yet, it seemed, because soon he was gently cupping her face and whispering almost like a lover.

You can always come to visit to 12 sometimes and I could come to the Capitol.

Maybe I won't be staying in the Capitol, after all….

Wow, the sweetheart was full of surprise that night, but that didn't change his intentions.

Well, I guess I'll visit wherever you will go, then.

The offer of moving to 12 along with him was left unsaid. He didn't ask, but that was not was she was asking after all. They couldn't make plans for tomorrow, they were in no place to make promises about the future; everything could have happened indeed: maybe he would have started drinking again, maybe she would have found a new place for her in the world. Or maybe not, but that was not the moment to think about that.

In that moment, all she was asking was one single night before parting ways, a closure to the "what if" that were constantly tricking her mind and a touch that could mean more than just a casual, friendly contact. And he eventually gave her all of that, silently leaning on her and placing a kiss upon her lips, gently but yet intensely as if that was the last night for them in the world.

And actually it really was the last night in the world, at least in the world of violence, suffering and blind naivety that had been just destroyed.

* * *

The morning came soon enough, as came the time for leaving. They had shared a bed, mixing comfort, passion and maybe even a bit of love, and then fell asleep one in the arms of the other for a few gifted dreamless hours.

When Effie woke up then as the sound of the ever-precised alarm clock, she found herself alone but the disappointment only lasted a second. Instead, she took advantage of that calm before the storm to dress up in her full Capitol attire and rearrange her own emotions. For a moment she thought about not going outside and leaving things as they were, but that really wasn't an option. She knew just how much that goodbye was going to break her heart, but on the other hand she knew just how much she would have regretted the _lack_ of that heartbreak otherwise.

So, she was perfectly on time to greet the two victors as they climbed down the stairs ready for departure. She hugged Katniss first, saying her goodbye with fond and proud words, and then soon after she found herself in front of Haymitch. All the words that had been playing on her mind vanished as he approached her with a naturalness she wouldn't have suspected but pleasantly welcomed nonetheless.

He didn't hug her, he kissed her – twice.

He didn't say goodbye, he said something rather curious instead.

 _Don't be a stranger, Effie_.

And it did truly sound curious, because everything that went along with those words – from the fond tone to meaningful look – felt almost like a plea and at the same time like a promise.

Maybe it was his time and way of asking, after all. Asking for more than one night, for a chance to discover what they truly were together and for her to make a move in that direction.

Effie never said goodbye, not to him, but still let him go. And as she remained to watch him slowly walking away and catching up with Katniss, she finally let the tears go from behind her long fake eyelashes and along with the tears, let out also a decision.

Make her move, move to Twelve by her own choice and dare to ask once again, for more.


End file.
